Retorno El Maestro de la Muerte
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: "Ninguno de los dos podía vivir mientras el otro sobreviviera" Pero nadie interpretó el verdadero significado que traería enfrentar Horrocruxes contra Reliquias. Y en la batalla final no sólo Voldemort resultó muerto por su maldición asesina rebotada, Harry también pereció al ser atravesado por un rayo dorado que lo mandó al mundo de los muertos. Summary completo adentro.


**Summary**

" _Ninguno de los dos podía vivir mientras el otro sobreviviera_ "

Pero nadie interpretó el verdadero significado que traería enfrentar Horrocruxes contra Reliquias. Y en la batalla final no sólo Voldemort resultó muerto por su maldición asesina rebotada, Harry también pereció al ser atravesado por un rayo dorado que lo mandó al mundo de los muertos.

Ahora han pasado once años, y todo ha cambiado. El mal dominó la tierra al ver caer a Harry Potter, y un nuevo señor Oscuro lidera los Mortífagos.

Hermione vive en el mundo muggle, dejando atrás por completo la magia. Y Ron ha rehecho su vida en Alemania, lejos de toda su familia.

Mas una nueva profecía ha sido revelada y sólo dos personas podrán impedir que se cumpla.

¿Cómo Hermione y Ron podrán salvar al mundo ahora que todo es un desastre?

¿Cómo es que Harry ha vuelto a la vida?

¿Y por qué el regreso del trío dorado a la comunidad mágica sólo crea caos?

Una historia llena de dobles caras; misterio, drama, romance y tragedia.

Y la última misión del trío dorado no es más que restaurar el equilibrio entre el mundo mágico y muggle.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ONCE AÑOS DESPÚES**

— Así que todo se reduce a eso, ¿verdad?, — susurró Harry — ¿sabe la varita que está en tu mano que su último amo fue desarmado?, porque si lo sabe… yo soy el auténtico amo de la Varita de Saúco.

Un rayo rojo estalló repentinamente cruzando el cielo encantado sobre ellos cuando el borde del sol deslumbrante apareció sobre el alféizar de la ventana más cercana. La luz golpeó ambas caras al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la de Voldemort pareciera repentinamente un borrón llameante. Harry oyó a la voz más aguda gritar y también él gritó esperando lo mejor, apuntando la varita de Draco.

— _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

La explosión fue como el disparo de un cañón, y las llamas doradas que estallaron entre ellos, marcando el centro del círculo que habían estado trazando, en el punto donde los hechizos colisionaron…

* * *

Diez años, once meses, después… 27 de abril de 2009.

Los finos rayos del amanecer se filtraron entre las cortinas iluminando la habitación, donde, con paredes en color crema, un par de cuadros colocados en varias esquinas, un diván junto a la ventana, una alfombra mullida cubriendo casi por completo el cuarto, y una mesa de noche a cada lado de una espaciosa cama que, con las sábanas y almohadones finamente colocados; daban la bienvenida a aquella majestuosa mañana.

Y sobre una mesa de noche, un despertador común y corriente no dejaba de emitir el sencillo musical más escuchado en Inglaterra cada cinco minutos, esperando despertar al dueño de todo aquello.

Uno que no se encontraba ni ahí, ni en el baño situado al otro lado de la puerta del fondo. La impecabilidad en la habitación denotaba que quien sea que habitara ahí, no había pasado la noche en la cama.

O al menos, no en aquel dormitorio. Pues en el piso de abajo, en una habitación continua a las escaleras, perdida entre montones de libros, con el cabello desparramado en un chongo mal formado y cayendo sobre un amplio escritorio, Hermione Granger descansaba con la mejilla impresa a un grueso tomo de pastas en color café, mostrando inequívocamente que se había quedado dormida leyendo… nuevamente.

Con el respirar tranquilo, su pecho bajando y subiendo lentamente, la castaña ni siquiera era consciente que la canción de su despertador aumentaba el volumen con el paso del tiempo.

La lámpara sobre el escritorio iluminaba su rostro por completo, pero el cansancio era tal en la ojimiel que apenas y se daba cuenta de la tibieza de sus rayos sobre sus párpados cerrados.

Afuera, por la única ventana que había en el estudio, se podía apreciar como finas gotas de lluvia caían, mientras el sol intentaba colarse a través de la neblina matutina.

Y emitiendo un profundo suspiro, Hermione giró el rostro, haciendo una mueca al sentir un pinchazo en el cuello… y continuó durmiendo. Hasta que un molesto sonido como de un zumbido, le hizo eco en el oído; su celular vibraba marcando una llamada entrante.

E inmediatamente el teléfono a su lado empezó a sonar a la par. Gruñó, palpando con su mano hasta alcanzarlo, y descolgó la llamada con los ojos cerrados; su rostro pegado al libro.

— Diga — murmuró, buscando una posición más cómoda.

— ¿Ya vienes en camino? — la urgente voz de una mujer la desorientó.

— ¿A dónde?… ¿Quién es? — balbuceó, ahogando un bostezo.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde?, ¿al trabajo?; y ¿quién soy?, nada menos que tu compañera de trabajo, Liz, quien ya se cansó de decirle a tus clientes que estás en una reunión y que enseguida empezaras a atenderlos… — le espetó la susodicha — ¡Hermione, se supone que debías reunirte con la señora Prescott hace 15 minutos!, ¿recuerdas? — le recriminó.

El mensaje se repitió en su cabeza como si estuviera codificado, sin encontrarle sentido; hasta que, como una sacudida, el recuerdo del rostro angustiado de una de sus clientas, viajó a su memoria. Y aquello fue suficiente para que espabilara por completo. Pasándose una mano por el rostro, se enderezó, su cuello recriminándole de dolor inmediatamente, haciéndola gemir cuando bajó la mirada a su reloj de muñeca, consultando la hora; y blasfemó por lo bajo, pegando un respingo cuando notó el 9:45 en las manecillas.

— Estaré ahí en 30, 40 minutos, Liz… — se corrigió.

— Pero… — empezó.

— Entretenla… — se puso de pie rápidamente; obligando a sus piernas a moverse a pesar de la falta de circulación sanguínea en ellas; saliendo como vendaval fuera de su estudio y saltando sobre las escaleras rumbo a su habitación — Llévale un desayuno, lo que se te ocurra, pero HAZ que me espere y NO se dé cuenta de mi ausencia — remarcó.

— No tardes — suspiró resignada.

Cortando la llamada, arrojando el teléfono sobre la cama y casi arrancándose la ropa en el proceso, Hermione se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada de la regadera, produciendo un respingo de frío, despertando a cada músculo y nervio en su cuerpo. Casi 20 minutos después, con los zapatos mal abrochados, un traje color negro, y blusa blanca, salió de su casa por la puerta que conectaba al garaje, tomando apenas las llaves de su auto y colocando la alarma en su hogar.

El chirrido de las llantas sobre el asfalto, hicieron voltear los rostros de varios vecinos, y el coche gris de Hermione Granger se perdió al doblar la esquina.

La vida de Hermione Granger había cambiado mucho desde el momento en que puso un pie en la tierra. Hija única de un par de dentistas, Hermione había crecido sin hermanos o hermanas que le enseñaran a jugar o congeniar con los demás niños. Encerrándose en su gusto por la lectura y su manía por seguir las reglas; hasta los 12 años, había sido siempre solitaria, retraída y sobre todas las cosas, demasiado inteligente para su edad. Llegando a ser irónica en la manera de expresarse, los niños a su alrededor no gustaban de su compañía, siempre apartándola en los juegos, haciéndole burlas cuando por enésima vez sabía la respuesta a cualquier pregunta.

Sí, de pequeña Hermione siempre fue solitaria, por eso aquellos años no eran unos que le gustaba recordar en particular. Y todo había seguido así hasta que la llegada de una misteriosa carta a su ventana le trajo la posibilidad de una gran aventura.

A los seis años había sido su primer despliegue de magia, y eso no podía olvidarlo; no cuando por culpa de un vecino molesto, se le había escapado la única, hasta entonces, mascota que había tenido. Un pequeño perro que el niño persiguió en su bicicleta hasta que corrió mucho más lejos de lo que le permitían ir a Hermione, quien sólo se pudo quedar viendo con lágrimas en los ojos como se perdía de vista y Jeremy, aquel molesto niño de 8 años, reía a carcajadas. Por supuesto que nadie supo explicar cómo es que la cabeza del niño quedó atrapada en la llanta de la bicicleta, y sus manos amarradas con la cadena mientras los pedales corrían, golpeándole las mejillas cada medio segundo, haciéndolo llorar asustado. Pero el daño no pasó a mayores. O al menos, con el niño.

El miedo a no ser normal nació aquel día en Hermione, quien con el paso de los años tuvo otros despliegues de magia involuntaria que ella creía eran sobrenaturales, y terminaba llorando encerrada en su habitación, sin poder contarle a sus padres por temor a que ya no la quisieran por no ser "normal".

Claro que la magia no es algo fácil de ocultar; sobre todo aquella navidad en que sus padres le dijeron que no visitarían a la abuela porque ella iría a ahí. Fue tal el coraje de Hermione que toda la vajilla de su madre pagó las consecuencias cuando ésta quedó adherida al techo; y ella tuvo que explicar entre sollozos que era su culpa, pero no sabía cómo lo había causado.

Y entonces a los 11 años su carta de Hogwarts apareció. Y todo cobró sentido. Una luz de esperanza creció en su interior la primera vez que ingresaron al callejón Diagon y contempló con sus propios ojos a quienes eran sus iguales: brujas y magos del mundo mágico.

Personas que con sólo pensarlo o con una varita mágica, hacían despliegues de sus habilidades sin ningún problema. Y con orgullo de mostrarse tal cual son, sin miedo a ser juzgados como diferentes.

Hermione se sintió en casa, por supuesto. La primera noche que pasó en Hogwarts fue como soñar despierta; metafóricamente hablando, porque la marca de sus pellizcos le duró al menos varias horas.

Y lo que jamás creyó que podía pasar le sucedió un par de meses después, la noche de Halloween. Cuando Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entraron a su vida para salvarla y enseñarle el verdadero significado de la palabra Amistad. Sus mejores amigos. Su nueva familia.

Desde aquel momento nada podía ser más perfecto para Hermione. Juntos enfrentaron a un perro de tres cabezas y rescataron la piedra Filosofal; acabaron con un basilisco, descubriendo al heredero de Slytherin; lucharon contra un traidor causante de la pérdida de los padres de Harry, y conocieron a Sirius Black; compitieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y presenciaron el regreso de lord Voldemort; sufrieron la pérdida, la agonía de la maldad de los Mortífagos, y como todo el mundo estaba en su contra; sintieron la impotencia de ser menores de edad y no ser considerados capaces de luchar, dándose cuenta que entraban en la adolescencia… Y finalmente, todo se les arrebató cuando tuvieron que hacer el mayor sacrificio en sus vidas.

Renunciar a sus familias. Y poner sus vidas en riesgo por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

De pronto la magia no sólo le había dado los mejores años de su vida, sino las peores tragedias que atravesar. Y, aun así, ella agradeció cada día ser una bruja.

Siempre… Hasta aquel lejano día. Cuando lo más importante se le fue arrebatado de las manos. Y perdió absolutamente todo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, once años después de aquella trágica noche, a sus 29 años de edad, rumbo a su trabajo muggle, viviendo como Hermione Jean Granger, conocida abogada y luchadora incansable de los derechos de las personas; habitante de Londres.

Una persona común y corriente. Cuyo único vínculo con la magia era la sangre que corría por sus venas.

* * *

— ¿Tan pronto?, ¿así sin más? — la miraba sorprendida, una hora después, la señora MaryAnn Prescott.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, cerrando el expediente frente a ella, y contempló a aquella señora de no más de 45 años de edad, cabello castaño con unas cuantas canas, ojos verdes casi ocultos por las profundas ojeras que reflejaban su mirada angustiada.

Liz, su compañera, una alta y despampanante mujer de 31 años y piel morena, con ojos café chocolate, las miraba desde su propio escritorio mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

— Señora Prescott, por todo lo que sé de usted, creo que tiempo no es lo único que ha tenido que aguantar. Mañana nos reuniremos con ellos. Créame, está lista. Y cuando menos lo espere, todo habrá acabado — le sonrió.

Mary la contempló con una temblorosa sonrisa en los labios.

— Muchas gracias, señorita Granger — le tomó las manos entre las suyas, afirmándolas con gratitud.

— Agradézcamelo cuando ése parásito que tiene como esposo esté en el suelo suplicando por misericordia — bromeó.

— Oh y como ansío que eso pase — rio Mary. Liz tosió, ahogando una carcajada.

— Entonces la veré mañana. Descanse. Serán unas largas horas — se puso de pie.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! — volvió a tomarla de la mano. Hermione le regresó el gesto.

— Cuídese, Mary — la despidió con una sonrisa.

* * *

— Eres como un superhéroe ¿sabes?… — habló Liz, luego de que la señora Prescott se hubiera marchado y ella y Hermione estuvieran en su oficina comiendo pasta, después de otras dos reuniones, a la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — la regresó a ver.

— De 8 a 12 defiendes a los ricos y poderosos que realmente se lo merecen. Y d los pobres y en desgracia que no tienen ni un centavo para ver por ellos. Es como si llevaras dos vidas — meditó.

— Sólo hago lo mejor que puedo con aquellos que realmente lo necesitan — se encogió de hombros.

— Y es ahí donde se te corona como súper heroína. Eres demasiado buena Hermione… ¡Y Dios sabe que agradezco el día en que entraste por ésa puerta a pedir trabajo! — dramatizó, levantando los brazos. Hermione se rio.

— Es una suerte para mí que alguien allá sido despedido aquel día, justo cuando tenía que defender tres casos en menos de dos semanas — le recordó.

— Ni me recuerdes al idiota de Peter, que no sólo se llevó un pedazo de mí, sino un manojo de mis mejores clientes. ¡El muy bastardo! — gruñó.

— Eso pasa cuando mezclas negocios con placer — le enarcó las cejas de manera pícara.

Liz bufó, estremeciéndose.

— Créeme, con Peter "Pan" era siempre negocio, en lugar de placer. Si sabes de lo que hablo — mostró una sonrisa burlista.

Ésta vez fue Hermione quien se estremeció.

— Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? — le preguntó interesada.

Liz sonrió con suficiencia.

— Por supuesto. La juez Kathleen tomará el caso de la señora Prescott. Sólo necesita saber cuándo, a qué hora, y estará todo listo… — manifestó satisfecha — Para algo sirve ser su sobrina favorita ¿no crees?; a esto es a lo que yo llamo Beneficios Familiares.

Hermione sonrió, pero un brillo nostálgico cruzó por su mirada; contemplando por una fracción de segundo la fotografía sobre su escritorio, donde sus padres, junto a ella, le sonreían mientras la abrazaban, con la torre Eiffel a sus espaldas. Y regresó su atención a la comida, después de todo, no tenía por qué estar triste, sus padres eran felices, y estaban a salvo… En Australia, con otras identidades, y sin recordarla.

Y tomó un largo trago de su copa de vino, tratando de disipar el amargo sabor de boca que le causó aquella verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó más temprano de lo normal, repasando el archivo de su clienta mientras tomaba un café en la cocina. Y más por costumbre, que por querer saber que pasaba en el mundo, encendió la televisión, sintonizándola en el canal de noticias.

"… _y los ataques terroristas siguen causando alarma en Europa. Justo ayer una pequeña comunidad situada en Escocia fue brutalmente atacaba dejando a decenas de heridos y muertos. El primer Ministro británico fue entrevistado está mañana al salir de una reunión con el parlamento y nos dijo lo siguiente:_

— _Gran Bretaña manda su apoyo a nuestros amigos de Escocia, esperando que pueda recuperarse de éste brutal e inhumano ataque…_

— _Señor, ¿es cierto que fueron los rusos?_

— _No tenemos ninguna información que nos haga pensar…_

— _Se dice que Japón está creando un arma nuclear, que podría causar un daño casi igual de catastrófico como lo sucedido en Chernobyl, ¿qué sabe acerca de eso?_

— _Repito, son sólo rumores. No podemos dejar que la población crea que con cada acto cobarde que suceda en el mundo, alguien intente lanzar una bomba nuclear y…_

— _¿Y qué hay de la enemistad con América, por no haber sido participes en su pleito con Irak?_

— _Lo único que sabemos, es que estos ataques empezaron hace 11 años; mi antecesor, así como el próximo Ministro que tomará mi cargo en dos meses, sólo podemos decir lo mismo, y me tomo el derecho de hacerlo ahora… A cada televidente que está viendo esto: No pierdan la calma, están asustados, es de humanos; pero recuerden, nosotros jamás dormiremos sin saber que les proporcionamos seguridad a cada uno de ustedes. Gran Bretaña ya ha pasado por situaciones peores que éstas, y nos levantamos. Juntos, veremos la luz a través de ésta oscuridad. Y cuando los culpables caigan, que Dios se apiade de sus almas, pues nosotros los haremos pagar por las vidas que se han llevado en sus actos cobardes. Gracias por haber venido. No tengo nada más que decir…_

 _Motivadoras palabras del primer Ministro, nosotros sólo esperamos que no sean vacías, igual que las que recibimos hace años, cuando dijeron que todo acabaría. Regresamos después del corte; en Latinoamérica, una banda de delincuentes continúa causando terror_ …"

Le dejó de prestar atención, apagando el sonido. Bloqueando aquella voz que le susurraba al oído cual era el verdadero móvil de aquellos atentados, pero, sobre todo, quien los causaba.

Terminó su café faltando 15 minutos para las ocho de la mañana, y corrió al baño a cepillarse los dientes antes de marcharse como un bólido hacia su oficina. Debía preparar todo para el careo entre su clienta y su esposo. De ella dependía que ése tipo no se saliera con la suya.

Pero mientras Hermione conducía a su oficina no pudo evitar recordar las palabras del Ministro. " _Lo único que sabemos, es que estos ataques empezaron hace 11 años_ ".

Casi el tiempo que ella llevaba viviendo como muggle. Alejada del mundo mágico.

Pisó el acelerador, queriendo despedazar con el chirrido de los neumáticos aquellos recuerdos que sólo traían dolor a su memoria.

* * *

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Hermione, él no está diciendo la verdad, tienes que creerme…! — la señora Prescott se giró hacia ella desesperada, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas concentrándose en ellos.

— Vamos Mary, no mientas — replicó su esposo con indiferencia.

Llevaban ya dos horas y media reunidos en la firma de abogados que había contratado Marcus Prescott, y en todo ése tiempo no había dejado de agredir verbalmente a su esposa mientras Hermione y Alexander Smith, el otro abogado, no podían llegar a ningún acuerdo por culpa de éste.

Y es que aparte de no querer ceder nada de la custodia de sus tres hijos, estaba rotundamente negado a proporcionar el divorcio a su esposa; y mucho menos una manutención alimenticia, alegando que ella era la culpable de todo. Incluso sus infidelidades.

— Eres un animal. Todo nuestro matrimonio lo fuiste y apenas ahora me doy cuenta — lamentó Mary.

— Por favor cariño, ambos sabemos que lo disfrutabas — le sonrió sugestivamente.

La señora Prescott rompió a llorar desconsolada; mientras Hermione, impotente, contemplaba como su cliente se desmoronaba frente al hombre que sólo la había utilizado. Y poniéndose de pie, tomó del hombro a Mary, incitándola a levantarse.

— En vista de que no habrá ningún acuerdo, los veremos en el juzgado a final de ésta semana.

— ¿Cómo que ésta semana?… — respingó Alexander. Alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, fornido, y alrededor de 33 años; pareció encogerse ante tal anuncio — Granger, espera, podemos discutirlo — intentó mediar, poniéndose de pie.

— Como quieras — soltó indiferente el señor Prescott. Su abogado lo fulminó con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Y Alexander intentó dialogar nuevamente con Hermione cuando ésta empezó a tomar todas sus cosas en los brazos, cerrando aquella negociación que no había parado en absolutamente ningún acuerdo.

— Aun podemos arreglarlo. Déjame hablar con mi cliente y les daremos un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes — le dijo.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — refutó Marcus.

Su abogado apretó la mandíbula. Hermione los ignoró a ambos, tomando a Mary, y sus pertenencias.

— La jueza Kathleen Tucker ha accedido a llevar el caso, así que los veremos el viernes; a más tardar te haré llegar el citatorio mañana a mediodía. A partir de este momento nos desligamos de cualquier acuerdo. Espero preparé muy bien su defensa señor Prescott, — se giró hacia el hombre gordo y calvo frente a ella — porque ningún juzgado en su sentido común, va a escuchar a un cavernícola como usted; y de una vez le anuncio que esto ya no se trata sólo de la custodia de los niños. Smith, que pases un buen día, aunque viéndolo a él como tu cliente, francamente lo dudo mucho — y se marchó de ahí, arrastrando a su cliente, quien la veía pasmada.

* * *

— ¿Entonces…? — se giró hacia Hermione apenas estuvieron frente a los ascensores y se sintió libre de poder hablar sin que nadie las escuchara.

Hermione suspiró.

— Dios, no debí reaccionar así. Pero ése tipo es un reverendo idiota… — acomodó el portafolios bajo su brazo, llamando nuevamente al ascensor con impaciencia.

— Dímelo a mí que viví a su lado quince años — soltó irónica Mary, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Hermione sonrió indulgente. Avanzando al mismo tiempo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

— Quince años que te los haré recompensar su peso en oro — dictaminó solemne, oprimiendo el botón que las llevaría al vestíbulo.

— Realmente tenían razón… — sonrió la señora Prescott mirándola con admiración. Hermione la miró sin comprender — ¡Eres la mejor abogada en todo Londres!, ¡una gran Robin Hood! — y la castaña no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquel apelativo.

Carcajada que murió en sus labios cuando, antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, la gruesa mano de Marcus Prescott se interpuso. Su rostro enrojecido de rabia se asomó. Y Mary retrocedió asustada.

— Piensa bien tu siguiente movimiento MaryAnn, porque si sigues con ésta absurda pelea, no sólo te dejaré sin ningún centavo y en la calle, sino me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a ver a mis hijos jamás en tu miserable vida.

Mary tembló asustada ante sus palabras. Pero Hermione endureció su mirada, contemplando con furia al hombre frente a sí.

— Y yo espero que usted recuerde que las amenazas es un delito que le puedo hacer pagar… señor — escupió con desdén la última palabra.

Los negros ojos de Marcus la fulminaron con la mirada; retirando su gruesa mano de la puerta. Únicamente cuando quedaban escasos diez centímetros para que se cerraran por completo, le hizo una vulgar señal con el dedo medio a ambas.

Y Hermione golpeó con su portafolio la puerta, perdiendo momentáneamente los estribos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, extrajo su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje de texto a Kathleen Tucker. Dos minutos más tarde, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el vestíbulo, recibió su respuesta: " _Prepárate_ ".

Estaba hecho, hundiría a ése infeliz hasta el mismo fango que él había creado. Y dándole una ligera sonrisa de apoyo a Mary, la vio marcharse en un taxi. Mientras ella se dirigía al estacionamiento, arrancando su auto con aquella velocidad que tanto le gustaba, y a sus vecinos ponía nerviosos.

* * *

Ésa noche al llegar a casa, Hermione se dirigió furiosa a su estudio, aventando su portafolio en la mesa de la entrada apenas ingresó.

— Ahora, ¿dónde rayos te puse? — se preguntó en voz alta, con las manos en la cadera y respirando pesadamente.

Y en menos de 10 minutos, ya tenía cada cajón, estante y rincón, completamente desordenado. Con un libro de Derechos Humanos en la mano, dio una mirada alrededor suspirando exasperada.

Ése libro tenía que estar en algún lado. Debía estarlo. Y cuanto antes lo encontrara, mejor. Pero apenas iba a dar media vuelta para volver a buscar en el archivero a un lado de su escritorio, cual si fuera un relámpago, imágenes de ella guardando todos los libros que "ya no usaría" en una caja que llevó al ático, acudieron a su cabeza.

Y bufó frustrada. Dejando el libro que sostenía en la mano sobre el estante, se encaminó hacia allá.

Subió casi corriendo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta al final del pasillo, y, encendiendo la titilante luz de los escasos escalones, llegó a ahí. Hacia años que no subía, fue por eso que, al entrar, y antes de encontrar el interruptor de la luz, se golpeó el pie con un enorme y viejo baúl que estaba justo a un lado de éste.

— Maldición — blasfemó, cojeando y tanteando entre la oscuridad el interruptor. Sus dedos palparon un pequeño botón y no dudo en accionarlo. Un segundo después, un tenue resplandor de claridad iluminada parcialmente la vieja habitación.

Y sin perder el tiempo, para regresar a ver con que se había golpeado, barrió la habitación con la mirada. Montones de cajas se amontonaban en cada rincón; también había algunos viejos muebles, fotografías gastadas, un par de alfombras que no había desechado por el valor sentimental que representaban. Justo cuando estaba por girarse hacia su espalda, por donde había entrado; observó la esquina de una caja, casi escondida detrás de una mesa de madera raída por los años, y rompió la distancia en ocho largas zancadas; sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

— Por favor, que sea ésta — deseó. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio cuando se acuclilló, arrastrándola fuera de su escondite, y leyó, en letras hechas con marcador, la palabra: " _Universidad_ ".

Un simple tirón a las pestañas de la caja, y ésta reveló su contenido: Estadística. Filosofía. Historia moderna. Antropología humana. Leyes. Derecho. Probabilidad. Salud mental. Informática.

Ahí estaban cinco años de su vida, perfectamente remarcados en aquellos tomos de hojas y tinta. Cinco años de estudio… y nada más.

Y vació su contenido sobre el piso, apartando aquellos que no le servirían para nada a un lado.

Apilando todos los de Leyes a su izquierda, empezó a leer cada uno, hasta que, con una sonrisa de alegría, encontró el que necesitaba. " _Leyes: Bienes mancomunados. Bienes raíces. Bienes civiles_ ".

Ahora si ése desgraciado no tendría como ganarle, pensó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Se puso de pie, volviéndose sobre sus talones, el libro firmemente apresado contra su pecho… Uno que se le estrujó, provocándole un vuelco al corazón, apenas dándose cuenta quien había sido su "agresor" cuando entró al ático.

Cuadrado, hecho de una madera que parecía que jamás le hubieran pasado los años, con una enorme H y un escudo de armas; su viejo baúl de Hogwarts se alzaba imponente a un lado de la puerta. Y Hermione se quedó observándolo, como hipnotizada por su presencia; la sonrisa borrándose de sus labios.

Justo ahora recordaba porque jamás subía al ático, pensó, sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían de inmediato a sus ojos y le faltaba el aliento.

Recuerdos.

Un baúl lleno de recuerdos, de alegrías y tristezas, guardados en seis tapas selladas con magia que había sido su última muestra de lo que realmente era. Una bruja.

Una que dejó enterrada la mitad de su vida ahí, huyendo de aquello que la había hecho muchísimo más miserable de lo que jamás pudo ser.

Hogwarts le había dado todo. La magia le había mostrado una nueva manera de vivir.

Pero, ¿de qué había servido todo aquello si lo único que ella pudo anhelar, no se lo pudieron conceder?

Apartando la mirada casi con coraje, aferró el libro contra su pecho y caminó firme hacia el interruptor. Mientras más rápido saliera de ahí, más pronto regresaría a su vida sin dolor.

Mas sus ojos traicioneros se detuvieron en el baúl, a unos centímetros de que su voluntad encontrara el interruptor; y su mano se alzó con añoranza hacia aquella caja de memorias. Pero la crispó en un puño con impotencia. No debía. Ya no había nada ahí que ocupara un lugar en su reciente vida. No más.

— ¿Para qué lo abriría?, sé lo que hay ahí. Y no es nada que quiera — murmuró en voz alta, queriendo y deseando con todo su corazón que hubiera algo de verdad en aquellas frías palabras.

Pero como si fuera por arte de magia, o quizás su anhelo escondido, el cerrojo del baúl se abrió con un pequeño clic y la tapa se levantó lentamente, revelando un huracán de memorias.

" _Yo soy Ron Weasley._

 _Harry Potter._

 _¿Eres tú realmente?… lo sé todo sobre ti_ "

" _Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts_ "

" _Granger, Hermione…_

 _¡GRYFFINDOR!_ "

" _Voy con ustedes._

 _No lo harás_."

" _Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podía haber mata do. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama_."

" _Lo estás diciendo mal… es '_ _Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa'_ _, pronuncia '_ _gar'_ _más claro y más largo._

 _Dilo tú entonces, si eres tan inteligente_."

" _Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a bus car ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron_."

" _Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno._

 _No quiero nada._

 _Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada._

 _No tengo hambre_."

" _¡Malfoy está castigado!, ¡podría ponerme a cantar!_

 _No lo hagas_."

" _Voy a llevar la capa invisible._

 _Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres?_

 _¿A… nosotros tres?_

 _Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?_ "

" _Pero Harry… ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?_

 _Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no?… puede ser que la tenga de nuevo._ _¡Hermione!_

 _Harry… eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes._

 _No soy tan bueno como tú._

 _¡Yo!, ¡libros!, ¡inteligencia!, hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… ¡oh, Harry, ten cuidado!_ "

Varita. Libros. Túnicas. Plumas. Pergaminos. Bufandas. Blusas. Cartas. Botes de tinta. Fotografías. Todo estaba ahí. Acomodado igual que como lo había hecho hacia 11 años. Adjuntado con tantos recuerdos.

Tanto dolor.

Y en la cima de todo eso, una fotografía de aquel que le había causado más dolor. Igual de profunda que aquella toda alegría que alguna vez sintió a su lado.

Con manos temblorosas, la tomó y el libro cayó al suelo.

— Harry — murmuró entre nostálgica y feliz. Sus ojos mieles se aguaron y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

Flash Back

Los hechizos colisionaron. A partir de ahí todo transcurrió como en cámara lenta.

La varita que sostenía Voldemort voló por los aires, mientras el rayo verde impactada sobre su pecho, robándole la vida; estaba muerto, muerto por su propia maldición rebotada; y Harry, estaba en pie con la varita en alto, su rostro impasible.

Un estremecedor segundo de silencio, la sorpresa del momento quedó suspendida, y después el tumulto estalló alrededor de Harry mientras gritos, vítores y rugidos de los observadores llenaban el aire.

Pero Hermione escuchó, cual si fuera el impacto de un montón de cristales, los pedazos de su corazón estrellarse contra sus esperanzas en algún lugar en el espacio, cuando vio como Harry se desmoronaba sin gracia en el suelo.

— ¡HARRY!

Ron, a su costado, tembló al ver a su mejor amigo yacer en la tierra. Y Hermione corrió hacia él, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡Harry!, — chilló, tirándose a su lado, colocándolo sobre sus piernas mientras palpaba su rostro con desesperada preocupación — ¡Harry despierta, mírame, mírame por favor!… — su rostro surcado de decenas de pequeñas heridas, sus ojos cerrados, la palidez de sus labios. Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Hermione sin darse cuenta — ¡NO!… — gritó desgarradoramente, meciéndolo, acunándolo contra su pecho — ¡Despierta por favor, despierta, despierta!… — lo llamó entre sollozos agonizantes.

Rogando a Merlín porque en cualquier minuto sus ojos verdes la miraran con el mismo cariño de siempre; y sus labios se curvarán en aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, alegre porque finalmente todo había acabado, porque vivirían en paz, felices, sin nada a que temer.

Porque estaba a salvo, pero sólo un poco cansado.

Acarició su cabello, tocó sus frías mejillas, delineó sus pómulos. El reflejo de sus gafas redondas le mostró su rostro surcado en lágrimas de dolor. Sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo.

— Se ha acabado Harry, — susurró sin aliento — abre los ojos, está bien, se acabó… ¡Lo hiciste!… ¡acabaste con él!… ¡Ya no hay más Voldemort que nos persiga, ya no hay Horrocruxes!… Ya no hay… — un sollozo ahogó sus palabras. Las lágrimas cayendo sobre el rostro sereno de su mejor amigo.

Y demasiado tarde su traicionero corazón le mostró lo que sentía por él. Aquel amor disfrazado en cariño de hermanos. Aquella complicidad que no había sabido explicar. La manera en que parecían compenetrarse siempre que estaban juntos. La preocupación y añoranza inentendible cuando se separaban.

Lo amaba. Inevitable y eternamente, lo hacía. Y siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora él…

— ¡Por favor… no me dejes!… — un grito nació desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando él no despertó. Y se aferró a su cuerpo, suplicándole para que la dejara ir con él. Confesándole entre sollozos aquello que finalmente había entendido — ¡Te amo!… Harry, te amo.

Fin Flash Back

Una lágrima viajó por su mejilla. Y aferró la imagen contra su pecho, su cuerpo temblando.

— Aun te amo… Y te sigo extrañando. Cada día — musitó con tristeza.

* * *

Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo fic que espero haya sido de su agrado el primer capitulo de muchos.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que me pidieron que lo subiera a fanfiction; y a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capitulo. Esto apenas va empezando, así que no desesperen y aguarden por un montón de sorpresas, drama, misterio, tragedia, romance, etc., etc.

Ahora bien, este fic ya lo tengo mas avanzado en mi cuenta en potterfics, si gustan pueden buscarme ahí si es que tienen cuenta y ansían leer mas, mi nick es el mismo. Y si deseas que continúe subiendo esta historia, te pido de la manera mas atenta que me dejes un review.

Todo escritor necesita saber que lo leen. Dime lo que quieras, que te gusto, que no te gusto.

Mientras tanto, esperare a que este capitulo tenga un mínimo de 20 reviews para subir el siguiente. No es mucho comparado a las 5,344 palabras que yo aporte con este capitulo, ¿o si?

Sin mas me despido por el momento.


End file.
